


somewhere out there

by misswidow88



Category: Taron Egerton - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Smut, Taron Egerton/OFC - Freeform, con hookups, hotel hookups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 11:28:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22969276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misswidow88/pseuds/misswidow88
Summary: hi all! *waves*this is quite literally my very first story ever. i’m a little nervous to share, but i hope you enjoy!notes and constructive criticism always welcome ❤️
Relationships: Taron Egerton/Reader
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi all! *waves*  
> this is quite literally my very first story ever. i’m a little nervous to share, but i hope you enjoy!  
> notes and constructive criticism always welcome ❤️

he cups my chin in his hands and holds my gaze with those deep green eyes for what felt like an eternity, and then he tilts his head and kisses me... oh does he kiss me. 

hot. sweet. slow, at first. he tastes slightly  
of smoke and the beer he’d been drinking earlier, and i can’t get enough. his lips are soft and full, just as i imagine. i can’t stop the little sigh that escapes when he pauses for a second. he opens his eyes and smiles that little half smile that i had daydreamed about for so long. 

“come back to my hotel with me, love.” my heart catches in my throat as i stammer out “are- what? what if someone sees?” he laces his fingers into mine and raises my hand to his lips. “i don’t give a damn. you’re with me and you’re mine and i don’t care who sees. let them talk.”

‘you’re with me and you’re mine.’ i have to pinch myself to make sure this is real, this is actually happening. i truly hadn’t intended to run into him at the bar between our hotels... but who am i to argue with fate and this gorgeous Welsh drink of water kissing me  
in public and ordering me back to his hotel room? 

“hey, you still there?” he wiggles his fingers in my face and i realize i’ve been staring off into space for a minute. “yeah, yeah, sorry about that,” i whisper, feeling my face turn red. he smiles at me and waves down the bartender to pay our tab. i fumble in my purse for my phone and text my friends, sarah and angela, who are back in our hotel room for the evening. 

“hey guys. don’t wait up for me. i’ll be out late xo.” send. not even 30 seconds later i get replies from them both : “GET IT INNNNNN” and “aw shit I KNEW IT”. i have a feeling they’ve been up waiting for that message. i shake my head and smile. i hit the button for do not disturb and slip my phone into my purse as he signs the credit card slip with a little flourish. 

he stands up and adjusts his black baseball cap, and helps me down from the barstool. he pauses a second and lets out a giggle -“you’re adorable, i thought you were a little bit taller.” and maybe it’s the vodka making me brave or the thought that he’s about to take little old  
me to his room for the night, but i punch him on the arm as hard as i can. “oh shut up.” he throws his head back and laughs, the good laugh where you can see the tiny gap in his teeth. “cmon love, it’s going to be a goooood night, i can already tell.” he grabs my hand and leads me through the bar. feeling the eyes of the other patrons on me, i can’t help but grin. 

we step outside into the cool night air and walk the short distance to his hotel, his hand still firmly gripping mine. he leads me right up to the front doors and opens the door for me. “my lady,” he says with a quick wink. “good sir,” i reply, and i see the way his eyes flash slightly at the word “sir”, mentally tucking that tidbit away for later. 

there’s no one at the front desk, which is both a relief and a little disappointing - part of me wants to be seen with him this late at night. the other part of me wants to keep the whole thing a secret. the lobby is beautiful - spacious, with plush couches and soft carpet so we don’t make a sound as we head for the elevator. he pushes the button to go up, rubbing his thumb softly over the slightly raised lines of the mandala tattoo on my hand, sending shivers through my entire body. he feels me shiver and turns his face slightly to look at me. “awww, love, look at you all hot and bothered already,” he smirks. “i guess you just have that effect on me,” i reply. “we’ll see about that,” he murmurs as the elevator dings to signal its arrival.

we wait for the doors to open and i follow him inside, letting his hand go as i can feel my palms getting damp the closer we get to actually doing this. when he turns to press the button for his floor i wipe my hands on my dress and hope he doesn’t see. my knees are shaking and my nerves are starting to get the best of me. as the elevator heads up, he turns to me, looks me up and down, and takes a step towards me. “god, you’re so fucking beautiful.” one more step and he raises both arms so they are level with my shoulders, flattening his palms against the wall and pinning me to it. he kisses me again, but this time it’s urgent, needy, almost painful. he runs his teeth along my bottom lip and as they graze my lip ring, i can’t stop a loud moan from escaping. he pulls away and presses a finger to my lips. “oh love, i want them to hear you, but not yet.” he plants one more kiss, just in time for a *ding* “14th floor” says the automated voice in the elevator. the doors slowly open and he grabs my hand again and leads me down the hallway. 

i stand behind him, marveling at the sight of his shoulders in the black t shirt he’s wearing as he opens the door. i follow him into the room and he softly closes the door behind me, kicking off his shoes as he walks. i place my purse on the small coffee table in the entryway and take a minute to take in my surroundings. a huge tv is mounted on the far wall, directly in front of the bed, which is piled high with red sheets and blankets and more pillows than i can count. his back is to me, looking in the mini fridge. “i -“ my voice catches in my throat. he turns to me, handing me a beer, and cocks his eyebrow, waiting for me to finish. “i’ve never seen a hotel room with red sheets before,” i manage. he laughs again. “it’s my favorite color. i like to bury myself in them after a long weekend of talking to a bunch of strangers.” as soon as those words leave his lips, all my bravado is gone. my hands start to shake and i loudly clank my beer bottle down. “excuse me, i’m sorry.”


	2. Chapter 2

i turn on my heel and walk as fast as i can to the bathroom and quickly shut the door, making sure to lock it. i sit on the edge of the massive jet tub and close my eyes. what on earth am i doing here?! a bunch of strangers... just a couple hours ago i was one of those strangers who couldn’t believe my luck when he perched next to me at the bar. i am not sure how long i sit there, but eventually there comes a soft knock at the door. “meg, love, are you okay?” i can hear the concern in his voice, which makes me stand and crack the door open a bit. his green eyes are shining in the semi darkness. i take another deep breath and look at him. “am i just another random stranger to you?” his eyes immediately soften and he can tell that comment stung a little. 

“oh meg. i’m so sorry. i wasn’t even thinking.” he looks down at the floor, then back up at me through his lashes. he slowly pushes the bathroom door open so he can grab my hands and leads me back out into the room. “listen, can i be totally honest with you?” my heart sinks. this can’t be good. he sits down on the edge of the bed and pats the mattress next to him. i sit down, making sure to keep a good distance so that i can leave in a hurry if i need to. he smiles softly and scoots closer to me, lifting my chin with his index finger so i’m looking right at him. “i need you to know something. i have met many people, many beautiful women, over the past few months. but the moment i saw you walk through that curtain the first time.... i have been thinking about you since last January, how sweet and shy you were. and how i wanted to talk to you more, but you ran away so fast, i couldn’t stop you and then i never saw you again, never thought i’d see you again...and then angela worked her magic, and you walked into that photo area a few hours ago. i can’t tell you all my secrets just yet, but when i saw you  
today, i knew i had to find you and this time i’m not going to let you go.”

we sit in complete silence, my mind is racing, failing to believe that he truly wanted to see me again. “meg, talk to me.” he places his hands on my shoulders and runs them down my arms, feeling me shiver again and again while i try to process what he just said. “you can’t tell me your secrets but somehow you just happen to show up at my hotel. how convenient.” i let out a sharp laugh. he winks at me. “let’s just say that angela has connections, and those connections helped get me here this weekend in the first place. she and sarah have been planning it for a long time.” i shake my head, not wanting to believe him but hanging onto every word at the same time. “you’ve got to be shitting me. i’m going to kill them both.” he laughs, cupping my face with one hand again and rubbing my cheek with the pad of his thumb. “let me make love to you first.” 

and with that, i’m a goner. my heart is pounding, my knees are shaking, my mouth is dry, and all i can think about is just how insane all of this is.. and all these thoughts come  
to a screeching halt as he leans in to kiss my neck, my shoulders, my collarbone, leaving a trail of heat everywhere his lips touch my skin. his hands are traveling up my arms, into my hair, down my dress, fumbling at the hem of my skirt. he pauses, grabs his phone and hits a button, and the room is filled with music - “deftones.” i whisper. “how did you know?” 

“i have my ways, love.” he stands up and pulls his shirt off with one hand, in one fluid motion, and the sight of his chest takes my breath away. he has a fine dusting of chest hair, a slight outline of abs, but he’s all soft and lean in all the right places... the heat begins to build between my thighs as he steps in front of me and nudges my legs open with his knee. he leans down and grabs the hem of my dress, tugging it gently to tell me he wants it off. i blush, feeling incredibly shy all of a sudden. “T, are you sure you want this? I don’t think you - i’m not -“

he silences my protest with a finger to my lips again. “i have never wanted anything more since the moment i first watched you walk away from me,” he breathes. “dress, off, now. i want to see you. all of you, all of those curves.” i stand up, shaky legs and all, take a deep breath, and pull my dress over my head, making a note to both thank my friends and also yell at them for deliberately choosing the navy blue lace bra, garter belt and stockings, and navy blue panties with peaches printed across the butt, when we were all getting ready this morning. they fucking knew exactly what they were doing. he bites down on his bottom lip as he stands there, taking in the sight of me, which leaves me feeling incredibly exposed, but also gives me the boost of confidence i need to twirl in a circle, to give him a show. i hear him inhale sharply as my back faces him, and then a laugh - “baby... why are there peaches printed on your bum?” i glance at him over my shoulder and return a wink. “long story short, it’s been my nickname since the first time i met you.” he raises both eyebrows and i turn back around and reach up on tiptoes to kiss him, hands fumbling for his belt at the same time. “i really don’t think it’s fair that you’re more dressed than i am.” he returns the kiss, wrapping his arms around me and walking me backwards so he can lay me down on those damn red sheets. his arms are muscular, strong, but he cradles me gently as he lays me down. i slide back a little bit and prop myself up on my elbows so i can see him better.


	3. Chapter 3

the lighting in this room, it’s soft and romantic and the way his eyes glow in the shadows...i can’t control my shaking hands as i watch him slowly undo his belt buckle. he turns around for a moment to place the belt on his bedside table and his pants stay up, slung low enough on his hips that i can see the waistband of his boxers and just a slight peek of the soft hair under his belly button. it’s all incredibly overwhelming and in a moment of self doubt, i sit up and grab a pillow to hide my stomach. 

he takes a step towards me and tugs gently at the pillow clutched in my hands. “love, why are you hiding from me?” i toy with the edge of the pillow and swallow hard before i reply. “i just honestly can’t believe that someone like you wants to be with someone like me.” god the way his eyes crinkle in the corners when he smiles just makes me melt. “well, then, let me show you why i want you.” i let him pull the pillow away from me and i watch his eyes widen as he takes in my half naked form. 

“you’re everything i’ve always wanted. look at you. has no one ever told you how lucky they are to be with you? has no one ever appreciated you?” he kneels on the bed and slowly swings a leg over so he’s straddling me, then sits back on his heels so he can look down on me. he runs his hands down my waist and lets his fingertips linger on the waistband of my panties before he leans down to kiss me. and if i thought the kisses before were hot, they were nothing compared to this. his lips are soft but demanding and when he grazes my bottom lip with his teeth again, i can’t stop the cry that comes out. he grins wickedly above me. “save some of those screams for later, love.” 

“if you keep kissing me like that, i can’t guarantee i’ll have a voice left,” i manage to squeak out. “oh, you just wait.” he grins at me again and gives me a quick peck before he moves to my jaw, planting soft, hot kisses all along my jaw and moving to my collarbone. he slides my bra straps down and gently tugs the cups all the way down, completely exposing me. his eyes widen at the twin barbells that wink at him in the dim light and he leans over to gently take one in his teeth, keeping eye contact as he rolls his tongue over the soft flesh and making me inhale sharply and squirm underneath him. “how many other hidden treasures do you have tucked away from me, love?” he breathes as he reaches under me to unhook my bra. “that’s for me to know and you to find out,” i reply, grabbing my bra and tossing it off to the side. he bends over again, leaving wet kisses all down my breastbone and down to my belly button. he trails his fingers along my garter belt, tugging at it gently. “all dressed up, just for me?” i giggle as he places more kisses along my inner thigh. “i may or may not have worn all of this on my friends’ advice. somehow i think they were up to something this whole time.” he laughs again, freeing my stockings from the garter belt.

“when you see them later, tell them thank you, because i get to unwrap you like a present.” he’s so fucking smooth, fuck. he knows exactly what i want to hear. he tugs my garter belt away and tosses it somewhere over his head. the music that’s been playing on his phone changes to one of my favorite sensual songs - the wretched... nine inch nails. my jaw drops, not expecting a song of this caliber on his playlist at all. he catches me staring and smiles that crooked smile. “what are you thinking about, love?” he asks me as he slides  
down farther on the bed, positioning himself perfectly between my thighs. “you’re the absolute last person i’d picture to play this song at this moment.” he sniffs, pretending to be offended. “and here i thought i’d surprise you with a song i knew you’d like.” “T, trust me, i’m surprised. i just.... how did you know? how long have you been planning this?” 

“i told you, your friends and i have connections. now, do you have any more questions? i have been thinking about how good you taste for hours and i’m ready to find out.” my heart skips a beat at how rough he sounds, and words escape me, so i choose to shut my mouth and watch him slowly slide my panties down my hips, down to my knees, past my ankles, and hook them around his finger before he dramatically drops them to the floor. he shifts slightly, tucking one arm under my thigh and gripping my hip with his fingers. this is it, no turning back. he uses his free hand to trail his fingers softly down, down, circling that heat with his fingertips. 

“baby, you’re so wet already. damn.” i close my eyes and my breath comes in sharp waves as he slowly slides two fingers in and out, pumping slowly but firmly, making me squirm, making me pant slightly as my body rocks against his fingers. “that’s my girl,” he whispers, “that’s my girl.” the hand that’s on my hip grips me harder, holding me in place so my movement is limited, making the rhythmic motion of his fingers that much more powerful. i can feel a heat starting to build in my lower belly, i’m gasping for air, and suddenly his fingers are gone, all those sensations are gone.


	4. Chapter 4

i whine in frustration and open my eyes just in time to see him unwind his arms from my legs and pop his fingers into his mouth. he closes his eyes and sucks on them for a moment before pulling them out again and grinning at me. “i fucking knew you’d taste as sweet as you look.” he winks at me before sliding down a little farther on the bed. he runs his hands down my inner thighs and goes to part my legs further. my breath hitches in my throat as i watch him lower his head. the initial shock of his lips and his tongue send a jolt through my body and i grip the sheets tightly. he looks up at me, watching me as i break eye contact to arch my back, wordlessly asking him to keep going, go deeper, “please, don’t stop.” he reaches up to grab my hands, using my hands as leverage to hold himself steady, and the pressure on those sensitive nerves is becoming almost too much to bear. i reach for his hair, tangling my fingers in the longest pieces in front, guiding him into that, “oh god, right there. right there, please, please just -“ i completely lose all train of thought as he gently but firmly places his mouth over me and slides two fingers in again, creating the strongest sensations yet. i can’t stop the sharp cries that escape me, nor the rush of heat through my entire body, and all too soon i am shaking through my release and i feel him grinning. “yes, baby, yes, let them hear you scream.” he sits up at the end of the bed and slyly makes a show of wiping off his lips and chin. 

“oh god, i’m so sorry. i just - i couldn’t help it.” he laughs at me again as he moves to unbutton his jeans. “are you seriously apologizing, even though i’m the one who made you come?” i blush and bite my lip. “i mean, yeah?” he shakes his head. “don’t ever apologize for being satisfied, love. i, for one, am proud of the fact that you came so quickly. but surely, you’re not done yet?” that crooked grin, that gleam in his eye - he’s too fucking good. “well, if i get my way, i’ll never be done with you.” he throws his head back and lets out a belly laugh. “you’re so sassy - i fucking love it.” i sit up, feeling a lot braver than i did an hour ago, and i reach for the waistband of his jeans. “it seems you need some help here...” i let my fingers linger over the elastic band of his boxers, then down to the zipper. it doesn’t take long for him to stiffen against the heavy fabric of his jeans, and i trace the outline of him through his jeans for just a moment before i hear an impatient huff above me. i look up at him, obnoxiously fluttering my lashes. “excuse me, sir, did you need something?” 

there it was - that look again. something in his eyes glints as soon as the word “sir” leaves my mouth. he huffs again, but his words are clipped when he speaks. “no, no. by all means, take your time.” i shrug and focus my attention back to his jeans, pulling the zipper down and tugging the denim down around his hips. he stands up long enough to pull them down and off completely, long enough for me to drink in the sight of him - the outline of his biceps in the dim lighting, the soft scattering of chest hair, the slight trail disappearing into the waistband of his boxers... the way he’s clearly straining against those black boxers. he’s watching me let my eyes run all over his body and it takes me a minute to realize I haven’t stopped chewing on my bottom lip and i’m breathing a bit heavier than normal. “you ok, love? you got quiet all of a sudden.” 

“i just - have you looked in a mirror lately? how the fuck did i get so lucky? i am still trying to figure out how this is real.” he grins and steps closer to me. “then let me show you that it’s real.” he reaches for my hand, and guides my hand to his waist. i tuck my fingers into the band of his boxers and run them along the edge, hearing his breath catch when i get close. there’s something about hearing that hitch, knowing that i have the control now. i tug the waistband down his hips, slowly, until he springs free of the soft material. i let them drop to the floor, and he steps out of them and kicks them away. i reach for him, gripping him gently but firmly, and as i pump my hands slowly up and down, i look up to see that his eyes are half closed and his hands are balled into fists, and he’s slightly rocked back on his heels. he’s most beautiful in this moment, his breath coming in sharp bursts and small grunts escaping his slightly open mouth. i keep the momentum going for a little bit longer, watching his hands make fists and listening to the way he pants a little more the faster i go. he catches his lower lip in his teeth, and i can tell he’s close to a breaking point, so i slow my hands down and eventually let go. 

he exhales, long and loud, and takes a second to open his eyes. “...where did you learn how to do that?!” he asks me breathlessly. “honestly, i havent had a lot of practice. i just went for it, and hoped i’d be okay at it.” he widens his eyes. “you’re serious.” i nod shyly. “dead serious.” he leans down to kiss me, and i’m momentarily taken aback at the taste of myself on his lips. he uses that moment of hesitation to lean into me, to ease me back into bed. he settles himself between my legs again, and i realize i still have my stockings on. i reach down to pull them off and he stills my hands. “leave them on. please?”


	5. Chapter 5

how can i say no to that? i pull my hands away from my legs and reach up to cup his face in my hands. “anything for you, love,” i say. he has the grace to blush. i forget that he’s been playing music this whole time until i notice it changes to one of my other favorite songs - rosemary. “god, could you be any more perfect?” i whisper, watching as he uses one hand to lazily stroke himself and the other to rub small circles with his thumb, just enough pressure to make me shiver, to get that heat building all over again... but watching the way his hands move has me so flustered... 

“you okay, meg?” he asks me quietly. i look away from his hands and swallow hard. i don’t trust myself to speak, so i nod instead. he flashes a grin and squeezes my thighs reassuringly. “i’ve been looking forward to this for a very long time.” he shifts his knees slightly, so he’s better positioned to enter, and reaches down to place his hands on my hips. some weird little part of me wants to watch, but not for the first time tonight my nerves get the best of me and i close my eyes instead. 

and in that moment, i am filled, slowly, deliberately, perfectly. i can’t stop the moan that escapes me, and the deep sigh that comes from him is enough for me to open my eyes. his head is thrown back, his eyes are closed, his breathing is shallow. “oh, fuck. you’re fucking perfect.” he stays like that, still for just a second, then he opens his eyes, looks down at me, and leans down to kiss me. laying here, under him, filled by him, i could just burst. he breaks the kiss and rests his forehead on mine. his thrusts are gentle and rhythmic and his breath is hot on my face. 

he moves slightly to prop himself up on his elbows, his face tucked into the space between my neck and my shoulder, which allows me to wrap my legs around his waist and pull him in closer. i reach out for his arms and dig my nails into his biceps as his thrusts become more urgent. i roll my hips up to meet him, over and over... he lets out a low moan, right into my ear and nips at my shoulder, slowing his momentum, slowing down to a complete stop. a fine sheen of sweat covers both of us, and he keeps his head tucked into my shoulder for just a moment. i can’t resist the urge to run my fingers through his hair, to stroke the soft hair on the back of his neck. he shivers a bit, then lifts his head and looks right into my eyes for a moment. 

“so... let’s shake this up a bit, yeah?” he winks at me before gently pulling out, and sits back on his heels. I prop myself up on my elbows to get a better look at him. “.... what exactly did you have in mind?” He grins, flashing that gap in his teeth at me again, and makes a twirling motion with his pointer finger. 

“you, face the wall, with your back to me. i stay here and enjoy the view.” Oh god. he runs his hands up my thighs and gives them a squeeze. “all this beautiful artwork and no one ever gets to see it....except for me of course.” I roll my eyes at him. “only if you’re lucky.” he winks at me again. “keep being cheeky, love. see where it gets you.” i sit all the way up, tangled in red sheets, to kneel in front of him. “yes, sir.” 

i hope that’s going to get a rise out of him, and i’m right. he’s been sweet and gentle all night, but i’m curious to see what happens if i push his buttons a little. those green eyes darken, that perfect jaw clenches, and he grabs for the sheet i’m using to cover up and yanks it roughly out of my hands. “do you really want to play that game, love?” i shrug, trying hard not to laugh. “maybe. what’s in it for me?” he huffs at me in response. “turn around, back to me.” his tone makes me shiver and leaves no room for a witty comeback - the thought of him being a little rough is almost too much for me to handle. he senses my hesitation and leans down to whisper into my ear. “back to me. now,” he purrs, low and dangerous. it takes all of my willpower to not come at that exact moment, but i still manage to turn and face the wall, my back to him, my hands on my knees. 

i feel the bed shift as he comes closer to me, and all the muscles in my shoulders tense up as he runs his fingers over the words inked onto my back. he doesn’t say a word as he rests a hand on the small of my back, wordlessly prompting me to get on my hands and knees. i shift so i’m propped up on my elbows, up in the air, completely exposed to him. he continues to run his fingers over my lower back, down the curve of my hips, and around so his fingers are between my legs again. 

his touch is delicate, touching me just enough to tease, circling the soft flesh and applying the slightest bit of pressure, sending waves of heat all through me. i throw my head back and grip the sheets, trying hard not to buck my hips against his fingertips. he reaches up with his other hand and gently tangles his fingers in my hair, tugging it back while bringing me to the brink of yet another release -

and again, his hands are gone, that rush is gone. i’m panting, balling up my fists in frustration, but i can’t say anything. my mind is going a million miles a minute. i can’t see him, but i can see his shadow as he bends over to leave a trail of kisses down my spine. i arch into his touch, and this time, i keep my eyes open as he enters, rougher than the first time. he stays in place for a second, and i revel in the sensations of him filling me completely, the motions of him pulling away slowly, only to snap his hips into me, over and over, harder and deeper each time.


End file.
